Forgotten
by confusedpenguinator
Summary: It's Nina's birthday! But everyone at Anubis House forgot. Now she's ought to celebrate it instead with an old friend here in England. What will happen with her visit to that 'old friend' of hers? What if Nina falls into the hands of death during that visit just as the gang found her? What will happen? Will Nina live? Find out!


NINA'S POV

_7th__of July, 10:00 pm_

It's already 10 and only 2 hours left 'til my birthday is over.

I'm still alone in our room; the rest went out to celebrate Joy's birthday.

I looked at the picture of my parents, "Mom, Dad, if you were here I wouldn't have been lonely on my birthday." I thought sadly.

I sighed, since Joy returned it seems like I was forgotten.

Only Trudy greeted me here in the house. Only her and nobody else.

Gran already greeted me this morning through a phone call, also with the rest of my friends back at home.

I walked restlessly around the room; I don't want to be alone. Trudy was out with them celebrating too while Victor just left for an important meeting.

Not wanting to be alone, I decided to visit an old friend.

**XxXxXx**

"Amethyst" I whispered softly, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I put the bouquet of flowers in front of her; they were purple since I knew she loved purple.

"Amethyst, you don't know how much I missed you. I wish you could be here to celebrate my birthday with me…" I sadly said "Which everyone else forgot" I add with bitterness evident in my voice.

I just sat there silently, as if waiting for a response. "Ameth, would you mind if I tell you all what I've been feeling?" I try to ask her.

I felt a warm swish of wind pass through me, it's like it was Amethyst trying to respond.

I smiled, "Even if you're in a condition like that, you never fail to listen to me."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_July 07. 07:00 a.m._

_I yawned and stretched before completely getting out of bed. The sun was bright, perfect to match my mood today since it's my birthday! Although this year wouldn't be the same without my friends back home._

_I checked my phone to find it flooded with birthday greetings from my friends. I can't help but smile at their thoughtfulness._

"_Breakfast's ready!" Trudy's cheerful voice rang throughout the house._

_I rushed downstairs to find them singing 'Happy birthday' to Joy. Smiling, I sat down on my usual seat and greeted Joy too._

_After singing, we all proceeded to eat…No one even bothering to greet me._

"_Nina! Phone call for you!" I heard Trudy call me._

_I excused myself and went to the living room. "Happy birthday sweetie!" she greeted me then hugged me. "Thanks Trudy." I said before sitting on the couch beside the phone._

"_Hello?" I spoke._

"_Happy birthday, Nina!"_

"_Gran! Thank you!" I smilingly responded._

"_Having a good day already?" she asked me._

"_Yes. Everything's perfect!" I lied. "Although I miss you all already." I add._

"_Good. Don't worry, we miss you too. Why not we celebrate when you come home?" Gran suggested._

"_That'd be great!" I said cheerfully. "Well, I gotta go now, need to finish breakfast! Bye Gran, I miss you"_

"_Bye Nina, I miss you too. Take care, okay?"_

"_I will."_

_*toot* *toot*_

_I returned to the dining room. No one still greeted me. Did they forget? Or am I really just invisible again…_

"_Hey guys, let's go out this afternoon to celebrate!" Joy energetically said._

_Everyone around me bubbled with excitement and agreement. "Hey Trudy, can you come too?" Joy asks._

"_Sure, of course." Trudy answers from the kitchen._

"_How about you, Nina? Are you coming?" Joy asks, looking at me._

"_I think I'll pass." I say smiling. "Why? You'll be alone in the house; you know…Victor's going to attend an important meeting." Trudy asks._

"_Uhhh…I've got somewhere to go to and someone to visit." I lied, and then I thought about Amethyst, yes. That's a great excuse. Besides, tomorrow's her death anniversary, I thought sadly._

"_Ohh..Okay then."_

_I finished breakfast quickly, looking very disappointed._

_I waited and waited for someone to greet me, but hours passed and no one seems to remember my birthday. Even Fabian! It seems like I was invisible since Joy came back. It seems like the love for me he confessed during our prom last year faded._

_Hours passed on and I just sat on my bed, replying to all those who greeted me. At least they remember me, I said sadly._

_Later, I had a chat with my other best friend from America, Jake. Talking to him made me feel a little relief. At least I wasn't forgotten._

**xXxXxXx**

_Trudy called me in for lunch but I told her I wasn't hungry and continued to talk with my old pals back at home. How ironic. I thought they all forgot about me back at home yet they surprisingly remember while my own friends and housemates even forgot I ever existed in this world._

_After lunch, they all prepared to go out. Victor's gone ahead of them and still, I was waiting for them to greet me._

_At least after they greet me I could thank them, and then I could finally speak to them for the first time since Joy arrived._

_They've all left and I sat lay on my bed alone, wondering if they're aware of my existence. A while ago at breakfast, when Joy spoke to me, I was happy since it was the first time someone ever noticed me, the first time someone talked to me since her comeback._

_At least she was aware of my existence at that time, I thought._

_"But why?" I asked myself. Why did I suddenly become invisible to them since Joy came back? Even Fabian stopped talking to me. All their attention was diverted on Joy. There was even a time when I went out of town, I got hurt by a group of men and I came stumbling back to Anubis House, no one caring if I had bleeding cuts all over. It was Trudy though, who helped me treat them all._

_I shook my head as thoughts and memories and more flashbacks came flooding back into my mind, causing tears to well up. I shouldn't cry, it's my birthday remember? I should still try to be happy even if I can't._

_I sighed, how can I take my mind of this problem? Then I decided to draw instead. I took out a sketch pad, some pencils of all sorts and some coloring materials and began to draw._

_After 2 hours, I found myself coloring the sketch I made of me, with my best friends from back home: Jake, Melanie, Jade, Allyson, and Amethyst. Amethyst…I thought as a tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and made the finishing touches. I also scribbled something on the space left._

"**_My birthday wouldn't be the same without you guys, my best friends, those who were and are always there for me, cares for me, loves me like a family member, understands me, helps me, always listens and stands up for me, and are always there to cheer me up. You guys are the best of friends I could ever have. I just hope you're all here to make this dreary birthday of mine lively. When I'm with you guys, I feel safe and happy because I know you're always there by my side…But I just hope you're all here right now…Especially you, Amethyst. I miss you, why did you have to go? I hope you're happy wherever you are right now..Thank you for being the best."_**

_Then I wrote the date today and my friends' names just below their corresponding drawing. I smiled happily at what I've created. And I didn't realize I was already crying. Smiling, I wiped my tears away. This sketch of us on a random day brings a nostalgic feeling. Why does it '_

_seem familiar, I asked myself. Then I figured it out…I didn't realized I drawn us, happily bonding together, on_**_that_**_day before_**_it_**_happened._

_I pushed the sketch pad away from me and took out my diary instead. It was a new one, I thought I'd fill it up with happy memories but I guess I was wrong. It was filled with sad, lonely, painful memories. Drops of tears and blood staining some pages of the diary. I grabbed my favourite pen and wrote today's date on top of a blank page and started writing about today. I need to distract myself or else I might break down when I remember_**_that day_**_._

_It was 6 pm, I had nothing to do so I just read a book, occasionally checking my phone if any of my housemates greeted me. 8:00 pm, I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat then I went back to our room and continued reading._

_It was already 10:00 pm. I already finished the book I was reading so I got nothing to do. 2 hours left until my birthday's over, I thought. How could I pass the time?_

_They were still out there, celebrating. Trudy told me Victor won't be back 'til tomorrow and they'll be late. I guess they're still partying out there, celebrating and having a good time, not aware that another housemate of theirs is celebrating her birthday today, sad and alone._

_I sighed; I wish my parents are here. Then I wouldn't be alone. I wish Gran and my friends were here too. Then it'd probably be just like the other birthdays I had when I was still in America, fun and lively._

_Bored, I walked restlessly around the room. Then I couldn't take it. I don't want to be alone anymore._

_So I decided to visit an old friend. I logged out on the house's log book and then left the house, wearing a black and white striped dress stopping a few inches below my knees, wearing a pair of heels and then called a cab._

_I missed her so much…It's been years since she left. I hope she's happy._

_Before going to my destination, I stopped by at a flower shop to buy flowers. I bought an assortment of purple flowers. She loved purple, I remembered. I hope she'll love this._

_After paying for the bouquet, I left the shop and took a cab to drive me to the cemetery._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So that's why I'm here. I've come mainly because I've missed you though, and since it's a few hours away 'til your death anniversary though." I said, smiling bitterly.

I hope they're having fun there, I thought sadly.

I felt a warm breeze around me, as if hugging me. I managed to smile sweetly, it was Amethyst trying to hug me.

"You know, you really have great ways on trying to cheer me up" I smiled, "I just wish you're still alive though. I really miss you." I didn't notice I was crying already. I looked at my phone I brought with me, it's 11:30 pm. 30 minutes 'til that dreadful day.

I just let my tears fall, sitting comfortably in front of the grave of my best friend, not caring that I'm actually hanging out in a graveyard alone…well not actually alone since I know Ameth's spirit is with me. Knowing she's just here, listening to me makes me feel safe and comfortable, no matter how creepy this place is.

**XxXxXxX**

**Fabian's POV**

Today is actually fun! It's Joy's birthday and we went out to celebrate. Everything seems perfectly fine but it's like my heart's screaming I'm missing something. I don't know what it is though.

And I also can't believe Nina's a party pooper. It's been the first time Joy or any of my housemates in the Anubis House talked to her, and yet she still didn't want to join us. I think Nina's mad though, because ever since Joy came back, she hasn't talked to us.

"Woooo! That was fun!" Alfie laughed with excitement as we climbed into Joy's limo.

"Yeah, I can't believe Nina would miss out this much fun too!" Amber delightfully says.

"Yeah…I wonder what that girl's up to…" I wondered.

"Oh, I guess she might be celebrating with some of her friends back at America." Trudy suggests.

That got us all confused…"Celebrate what?" Mara asked, confused just like us.

"Well her birthday of course! Nina's birthday is today too, you know." Trudy said, looking a bit shocked by her reaction.

I slapped my forehead in frustration and anger, "Gods how could I forget?!"

"Wait! Why don't we stop by to buy Nina some gifts? Just to make up for forgetting her birthday?" Amber suggests.

Everyone agrees with her. "And when we get home, I'll cook up some delicious food for her." Trudy says as Joy directs the driver to go to an open mall.

"Awesome! More food!" Alfie said with enthusiasm .

**XxXxXxX**

We arrived home at around 11:20 pm. The house was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Amber rushed upstairs, wanting to greet Nina first before all of us do but came back shortly, a frown plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nina's not there!" Amber said sadly.

"Oh, it appears she's gone out to visit a friend.." Trudy cuts in, looking at the log book.

"Where is that friend of hers?" Amber asked.

"Cemetery." Trudy shortly replied, looking sad.

"Okay then! We'll be going to the cemetery then!" I decided.

"Wait, Fabian. Before we all go, I have to show you something." Amber said then led us to their room.

I wonder what she wants to show us? I hope it'll be quick because I badly want to see Nina right now and apologize.

**Amber's POV**

"Sht." I cursed myself silently. What kind of best friend am I?! I just forgot Nina, MY BEST FRIEND,'s birthday! I really need to make it up for her, BIG TIME.

I ran upstairs, wanting to greet and apologize to her first, before anyone else, especially Fabian, comes up.

"Ninaaaa!" I screamed happily as I entered the room. "Oh.." I said looking disappointed to find out she's gone.

Wait. Those are her things, right? I asked myself, noticing a laptop, sketch pad and box sitting on top of Nina's bed. I snooped around a little then felt sadder. I quickly ran back downstairs to tell them she's not there only to be informed by Trudy that she's gone to a cemetery. Before we left though, I called everyone's attention and led them to our room. They've gotta see what I saw.

"What do you want to show us?!" Patricia impatiently asked.

"Just look at these!" I said, motioning to the stuff on Nina's bed.

Me and Fabian looked at her laptop first and it was left on a chat with a guy named 'Jake' and from his picture there, he looks HOT!  
_Jake: Hey, Nina baby! Happy birthday!_

_Nina: Thanks, Jake! (and I'm not a baby!)_

_Jake: How's my baby doing?_

_Nina: Jake..For the nth time I'm NOT a baby anymore._

_Jake: You still are to me! :D_

_Nina: Grr..Stop it!_

_Jake: So anyway, how's things going?_

_Nina: Sad, irony._

_Jake: Why? It's your birthday! Our princess deserves to be extra happy today._

I looked at Fabian's reaction while reading the chat. He looked angry and jealous. Haha!

_Nina: Well…it seems like no one here remembers my birthday and it's been months since I last talked to them. I really feel invisible now. Irony, because I thought all of you would forget about my birthday while they'd remember it here…But things are opposite I guess._

_Jake: Hey! I'm one of your best friends! Of course I won't forget your birthday! What kind of best friend would forget their friend's birthday?_

I felt my heart twitch when I read the last line. Yeah…He's right. What kind of best friend am I to forget her birthday! Okay, I'll plan to make it up to her really BIG TIME!

_Nina: Thanks again…I miss you guys!_

_Jake: Hey that's what friends are for? Remember, whether you're far away from us, we still won't forget you. And of course, we miss you badly too!_

_Nina: Gotta go Jake!_

_Jake: Bye best friend, love you!_

_Nina: Bye! Love you too!_

"Aww..how sweet!" I commented after reading their chat.

I laughed as Fabian eyed me angrily, he's obviously jealous!

"Hey, look at this!" Mara called to them holding the sketch pad.

"It's beautiful" Joy commented, staring at it in awe.

"Look at the names below them." Mara said.

"Me, Jake, Melanie, Jade, Allyson and Amethyst." I read.

"They must be Nina's best friends from America…" Fabian observed.

"Yeah. And look at this." Patricia pointed out to the note at the bottom.

Mick read it:

"**_My birthday wouldn't be the same without you guys, my best friends, those who were and are always there for me, cares for me, loves me like a family member, understands me, helps me, always listens and stands up for me, and are always there to cheer me up. You guys are the best of friends I could ever have. I just hope you're all here to make this dreary birthday of mine lively. When I'm with you guys, I feel safe and happy because I know you're always there by my side…But I just hope you're all here right now…Especially you, Amethyst. I miss you, why did you have to go? I hope you're happy wherever you are right now..Thank you for being the best."_**

"Ouch! That's so sweet and thoughtful…but then I couldn't help but feel guilty!" I said, wiping a tear.

"I wonder what happened to that Amethyst, girl…" Mara questioned.

"Look! Nina's diary!" Patricia exclaimed. "No Patricia, no more snooping again!" Mara warned her.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Patricia said, shocked. We read the entry for today…

_07/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my nth birthday today. I expected it to be happily celebrated with my new found friends here in Anubis House but I guess I was wrong. Now I'm left alone in our room, trying to past time. Instead of trying to think of happy thoughts, memories of that dreadful day came flooding back. Yes, tomorrow's the_**_day_******_me and my best friends lives started to change. And then that horrifying time, which I tried to bury in my past, came flooding back into my mind. I'm really having a horrible day, aside from the fact that at least my Gran and my friends back at home remembered my birthday. I'm even starting to wonder…does my housemates know I still exist? Breakfast time was the first time I spoke to them since the start of this term, which was a bit of a relief. But then everything went back to normal…Am I really invisible now? Should I just go back to America?_

We stopped reading, especially since all girls were crying while the guys tried to comfort us.

We read more of the past entries. We then figured out Nina felt very depressed the whole time, she even got hurt and we didn't notice it. Blood stained a few pages where Nina wrote about how she got almost hurt, killed or how she hurt herself. Some of the pages were tear stained too. It turns out that Nina thought we forgot about her since Joy arrived. I feel guilty about that too, all of us did since we rarely talked to her then. And that's when she grew very distant from us. Although she was already suffering pain and sadness, she still had a good heart since she didn't blame anyone for it, not even Joy.

We couldn't take reading the whole diary, it just hurts us too much and fills us with much more guilt. So we lifted the diary out of the box and scanned a few pictures. It was pictures of her and her friends back from America, while ours was in the very bottom of the box. A picture of her with a purple-haired girl also caught my eye.  
"Okay..Enough with the snooping. Why don't we just go to Nina?" I said, sniffling and trying to stop my tears.

"Let's go." Joy said.

We all bid goodbye to Trudy as we drove off to the cemetery, still in Joy's limo. I wonder who's this old friend she says she's visiting?

**Nina's POV**

I sat peacefully in front of my best friend's grave, staring at her name engraved on the tombstone. How long had I been sitting here? I don't know.

I smiled as I talked to Amethyst a bit more, feeling her presence through the warm breeze that's making me feel calm and safe.

Just then, I felt a cold breeze of wind swish through me, the leaves of the bushes behind me rustled. I ignored it, I tried to stay calm and told myself I'd be safe since Amethyst is always here to protect me.

Just then, I felt a cold metal poke my head. I was about to turn around to check what it is when a cold voice spoke behind me, "Don't move or else you die." That's when I realized it was a gun.

I shivered. "Amethyst, you'll protect me right?" I whispered. I felt warm air embrace me but was pushed by cold air sooner.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to tremble.

"You know what I want, _chosen one_." The man said, putting much emphasis on the words 'chosen one'.

"R-rufus?" I shakily asked.

"Bingo!" the guy said, still pointing the gun to the back of my head.

"B-but I thought you were dead?" I asked, confused.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Bad people like me take long to die. And if you don't want to die, hand me the elixir. NOW." Rufus said, authority in his voice. I trembled, any minute he could pull the trigger and I'd die immediately.

"B-but I don't have it." I said, starting to stammer because of fear.

"I guess you have to die then!" Rufus angrily said almost pulling the trigger.

I closed my eyes, will I be with you now Amethyst? Will I die the same way you did too?

"Ninaaaa!" I heard voices call my name, they're just nearby.

I mustered up enough courage to shout, "HELP!"

"Shut up!" *BANG!* Rufus shot me in the back. Then he pulled me a few distances away from Amethyst's grave, covered my mouth and pointed the gun to the side of my head just as….they arrived.

I couldn't believe it. Amber, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Alfie are looking for me.

"N-nina?" Mara looked at me, worriedly and shocked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fabian screamed at Rufus, his voice full of anger.

"Not unless you give me the elixir first." Rufus said.

"We don't have it, okay!" Patricia said.

"Then the girl has to die." Rufus threatened, pertaining to me. I shook my head at them, as if signalling to just leave me. "One more and you're dead." Rufus whispered to me which sent chills down my spine.

"Look, how 'bout we bargain with you?" Jerome asks.

"No. It's either you give the elixir now or Nina dies now." Rufus says. I'm already trembling with fear, but I managed to stop back my tears. Amethyst, I know you'll guide me.

I managed to make eye contact with Fabian, and later, we're talking eye to eye, understanding each other. He then nodded to me and huddled everyone together to tell them what I've told him. I smiled secretly, I've got plan and I hope it works.

"Ready?" Fabian asks them silently.

"ONE MOVE OR SHE'LL DIE!" Rufus threatened. Uh-oh. My plan backfired. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. I tried to steady my leg closest to Rufus and with a blink of an eye, I kicked him 'where it hurts the most' and bit his hand. He stumbled and fell down, buying us time, little time though. "RUN!" I screamed. Just as I took off, I felt Rufus grab my foot causing me to trip and a loud *BANG!* turned to whole world black. The clock ticked and striked 12 o' clock in my mind, it's the **day** now.

Everything's now spinning, I felt dizzy, hearing my name being called. I felt so weak and tired that I just wanted to let my eyes droop and the last thing I saw was Amethyst, standing right next to me, hugging me…

**Fabian's POV**

"NINAAAAA!" I cried, seeing Rufus shoot her at the back of her head. Tears fell down from my eyes immediately. Rufus ran away while we all ran towards Nina's body, lying in front of a grave which must've been the one she visited. I hugged her body, still crying. "Let's get her to a hospital, NOW." Jerome said worriedly. I carried Nina bridal style and ran as fast as I could, as if my life depended on it. Well, it did. Cause Nina's my life and I can't bare losing her.

We all got in and Joy told her driver to bring us to a hospital, fast. While all of us are frantically crying. "Nina…don't leave us." I cried, caressing her face while cradling her in my arms. She had two gun shots, one in her back and one in the back of her head.

"She'll make it..right?" Amber asks, sobbing.

"I don't think so…a bullet to the head?" Alfie said, trying to stop his tears. We all looked at him mad, "Sorry." He whimpered softly.

I ran my fingers through her beautiful brown hair and said silently, "Nina, please hold on."

"Check her pulse." Mara suggests. I check it and almost went hysterical.

"What?" Joy asks me.

"I-it's slowing down, minute by minute her pulse rate is slowing." I said, trembling.

"How about her breathing?" Mick asked.

"By the looks of it, she's having a hard time breathing." Jerome pointed out.

"Hold on, Nina. Hold on." I said, still trying to check on her pulse.

***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

I felt something that broke my heart into pieces. "NINA STOPPED BREATHING!" I screamed worriedly.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, shocked, worried, sad and scared. "Driver, step on it please!" Joy said choking back sobs.

"Nina HOLD ON PLEASE! I can't live without you, you're my life." I whispered to her.

"NINA! HOLD ON! WE'RE ALMOST NEAR OKAY?" Joy screamed, sobbing.

**XxXxXxX**

We arrived at the hospital and she was immediately rushed to the emergency room. We all sat on the chairs in the waiting area.

"It's all my fault!" Joy blamed herself, still crying continuously.

"No. Its my fault!" Amber cried while Alfie patted her back, "I've been a very bad best friend!"

"It's none of your fault..." I tried to comfort them. "But if she dies, it's all my fault."

I buried my face in my palms and cried silently. "I-idiot, you said it's none of our fault yet you'd blame yourself if she dies." Patricia mocked, tears still streaming from her face.

"It'll be alright mate, Nina's strong. I know she'll survive." Mick tries to comfort me, his tears trying to escape from his eyes.

"Not to be negative...but that's a bit impossible. Few people rarely survive a bullet to the head, either the survivors get paralyzed, in comatose or very few live normally again." Jerome explained.

"JEROME!Will you stop being negative?" Amber angrily spat.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry!" Jerome said, raising his hands in surrender.

I sighed, I hope she won't give up. Nina, keep holding on, okay?

**xXxXxXx**

We waited for hours. We stopped crying but the mood was still dreary. Nina, if you knew just how important you are to us...

"I feel bad for ignoring Nina..." Mara suddenly said, breaking the long hours of silence.

"Yeah. Me too, I really forgot to talk to her. It's all our fault...we forgot about her." Patricia agreed.

Then more silence. I kept my eye on the doors of the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

"There's the doctor!" I informed them as soon as I saw the doors swing open.

We all rushed towards him. "Doc, how's her condition?" Amber asked, her fingers crossed.

"She's quite fine. We managed to remove the bullets." the doctor replied. We all sighed of relief. "But, she's in comatose. There's only 10% chance of her waking up. For the meantime, we moved her to Rm. 179."

My heart broke once more. Only 10% chance of survival? She'll make it...right?

"Thanks doc." Mara replied. "Call me if anything happens to the patient, alright?" the doctor said as he walked away.

We all headed to her room silently. As soon as we arrived, I sat on the chair next to her.

She was connected to a life support machine. I gently caressed her pale face, trying hard not to cry.

"She looks so peaceful...like an angel." Amber observed, standing right beside me.

"I hope she wakes up..." Joy mutters silently.

"No matter how long it takes for you to wake up, I'll never leave your side, Nina." I whispered to her. Amber pulled another chair and sat beside me.

"I can't believe all of this would happen...if we haven't left her alone..if we haven't forgotten about her..This wouldn't have happened!" Amber cried silently.

Alfie patted Amber's back, "There, there." he tried to comfort her. "I'm sure Nina wouldn't leave us, especially you two."

"Y-you think so?" Amber whimpered, looking at Nina.

"Yeah. She survived a bullet, she'd possibly survive this too." Mara said.

"Guys, why not we go to sleep now?" Patricia suggests, yawning.

"No. I don't want to leave her..she might wake up any time." I said firmly.

"Let's just sleep here." Jerome said, settling onto a chair by the wall.

"Yeah.." Patricia said as she sat on the far end of the couch to the right.

"Nina, hold on..." I whispered gently.

**Nina's POV**

(A/N: She's dying yet she still gets a POV ^_^ yay!)

I opened my eyes, everything was white. All I could see was bright light filling in wherever I was.

"Nina..." a sweet, familiar voice called me.

"A-amethyst?" I stammered. "Is that you?"

Suddenly, a white ghost of a gorgeous young girl, about my age, appeared in front of me.

"Nina!" the girl squealed.

"Amethyst!" I squealed in delight as she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"You know Ameth, I never thought I'd die the same way you did..." I told her softly. "But at least now, we're gonna be together forever, right?"

Amethyst broke the hug and looked at me, sincerely,"No Nina. You can't go yet. It's not your time, you've got lots of unfinished business to do.."

"B-but, NO! I want to be with you! Besides, nobody cares for me at all...It's like I cease to exist. So if I die, it'll be like I'm just a part of their forgotten memories." I told her.

"Nina, no. They need you. They love you and they regret what happened." Amethyst convinced me.

Another ghost appeared. "S-sarah?" I looked at her, shocked.

"Thanks for setting me free, thank you for finding the treasure. Now off you go! You still got a long life to live...Missions and mysteries still await, Nina." Sarah tells me.

Another ghost appeared. A tear escaped from my eye. "G-gran?' I trembled.

"Yes, dear. I died a while ago, I never woke up. Now will you please return? It's not yet time for you to join us." Gran told me.

"N-no." I sniffed, trying to stop my tears. "I-I can't live without you gran! You're my only family left, a-and why? W-why did you leave me?" I cried.

"Everything happens for a reason dear, now go on. Go enjoy your life while it lasts." Gran convinced me more.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you..." Amethyst told me, looking on the ground.

"It's okay, Ameth." I said, smiling while crying. "But you know what...just before everything went black, I thought I saw you."

"Yes, I was there. I hugged you as that guy pulled the trigger on you." Amethyst replied, "The damage was a bit lessened then because I served as your thin shield, but still..the impact was hard."

"Now...will you go back again?" Sarah asked. "Everyone needs you you know. They all regret their actions, some even blaming themselves for what happened to you. Look."

I heard crying. One side of wherever I was reflected the hospital. I saw them all, crying and some trying to stop their tears. Fabian and Amber were sitting beside my bed, crying and apologizing. Then I heard Fabian say something...

"Nina, please don't go. You're my life. You're my everything..I-I'm sorry for what we've done...Sorry if we forgot about you, sorry if we forgot your birthday. You mean the world to me...I-I can't imagine life without you...So please, come back." Fabian cried softly.

I walked towards them, trying to wipe away his tears. My heart broke, I-I never thought they cared for me this much.

"Nina, I'm sorry! If you wake up I'll make sure to make it back to you. I promise, I owe you big time! I'm sorry if I was a bad best friend. You now you mean so much to me too, but I know you mean much more to Fabian, and I think my whole world will come crashing down to me if you left us...So please...Nina? Wake up, okay? Keep holding on, you're too precious to us...and especially to that guy sitting beside me." Amber sobs.

They all managed to stifle a laugh at what Amber said. Then I looked at them all...They were somber, depressed, sad, and their eyes were red and puffy.

I saw Joy stand up from her seat at the couch and walked towards Amber and Fabian, "Nina, listen...I'm sorry for everything. Sorry if we forgot that it was your birthday too...If you just wake up, that'll be the best present I could ever get from you...Then we'll catch up or something...so please wake up? Even though we don't know each other well, I know you're a spectacular girl with a good heart and you deserve another chance to live..." Joy said.

I was more touched. They really do care for me...

"Nina, you know you're really not going to die." I heard Amethyst tell me. "I protected you; I served as your shield. The bullet may have penetrated into you but I absorbed much damage for you. And it's your choice now. Do you want to let go or keep holding on?"

I thought for a while. Suddenly, everything went black. Amethyst, Sarah, and Gran's ghost disappeared and I was left in a room of dark nothingness.

**Amber's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since the accident. Nina still hasn't woken up. We were all excused from school because they understood our situation. We also heard that Nina's gran died. Poor girl, she's going through too much pain.

We were all deprived from sleep. We can't just get decent sleep thinking that Nina might wake up any time.

But we soon nodded off to sleep anyway...

As I slept, still in the same chair I sat on when we first came here, I had a dream...I dreamed Nina was holding on to a piece of string, almost cut, and only I was there to help and rescue her. "NINAAA!" I screamed, "Hold on!" I held my hand out for her to grab. As she held onto my hand, she slipped falling into the deep chasm of nothingness. "NINA! NOOOO!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The beep of a machine immediately woke me up into reality. I realized we all bolted up and awakened as soon as we heard the beeps.

"No!" I heard Fabian scream. "Call the doctors! Nina's giving up!"

He pressed this button which called for the doctors repeatedly. I began to cry again.

"N-no..S-she's not going to die, right? She's not.."

"Nina...hold on! HOLD ON PLEASE!" Fabian worriedly cried, holding her hand while Jerome looked at the life support machine.

The lines in it had gone straight...No. I thought weakly.

The doctors and nurses rushed in and ushered us out. Fabian cried in anger and managed to punch the wall nearest to him.

"C-calm down." Joy tried to comfort him. "I know Nina will do her best to keep holding on."

We watched from the mini-window as the doctor rubbed a machine together and pressed it onto Nina's chest saying, "Clear!" (sorry….I don't know what it's called, does anyone know what it's called? XD)

They tried it a couple more times and then they stopped; only the loud, deafening beeping of the life support was heard.

"Time of death: 4:29 am." A nurse said.

They all gloomily walked out and a doctor walked up to Fabian. "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, but she just won't hold on. Sorry for your loss." He says sadly then walked away.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! S-SHE CAN'T BE!" Fabian angrily screamed as he rushed inside.

I started to cry. "No Nina, No. You won't leave us, right?"

We all entered, Fabian was crying his heart out, obviously hurt. Poor guy, I can't blame him. He lost the love of his life and he hadn't even confessed his feelings to her.

"Nina! I-idiot, y-you weakling!" Patricia cried.

"Mate, tell us you're just pretending to be dead…Y-you can't die, right?" Mick says, trying to stop his tears.

"Nina, if you wake up we'll promise, we'll grant you immunization from our pranks for 3 weeks!" Alfie and Jerome said.

"Nina! W-wake up…we haven't even known each other yet!" Joy cried.

"Nina, come on…Wake up. Please? Just for the sake of everyone? You deserve to live again, you deserve a second chance…you have a good heart and…" Mara pleaded silently.

"Wake up, for the sake of Fabian's sanity, Neens" Alfie said.

We laughed sadly at his joke. We just can't really bring ourselves to be happy or laugh or smile.

"Neens, don't go. You're the best roommate I've had, you're my best friend, and you're soooo nice and pretty. You don't deserve to die young. Besides, we have SO MANY things to do." I spoke.

But no use…she's dead. Fabian cried and ran out of the hospital, probably back to Anubis House.

"We'll go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Patricia says as she grabs Joy and Jerome along with her.

While the rest of us still mourned over her death. I can't believe such an important person in my life would be gone so quick…And we even haven't noticed her since the start of the term. I cried more while Alfie comforted me. "Nina! Don't go, please." I pleaded.

I held her hand gently, it felt real cold.

**XxXxXxX**

**Fabian's POV**

NO! NO! I can't accept the fact that Nina, the love of my life, died! I feel so guilty…I-I just want to die and join her. "Fabian!" I heard Joy, Patricia and Joy scream. "Don't do anything stupid."

I shook my head. "I'll try to…It's just hard to keep myself sane without her." I cried. Then I took off, running to our room and shut the door hard, without locking it, and cried some more.

"Let's give him some time." I heard Joy say.

I grabbed a scrapbook, one that Amber made, and viewed it. It was full of pictures of me and Nina. I cried more, seeing how happy we were back then. Dammit! I made a huge mistake! Why? Why did I even ignore Nina this semester? Now, she's gone and there's no way I could bring her back. I looked at a picture of her. I'll miss her gorgeous, curly brown hair. I'll miss the way her eyes would shine and glimmer whenever we figured something out in the mysteries, I miss seeing that sweet smile of hers. This may be sounding gay, but I don't fvckin' care! I just don't know what to do without Nina. I can't even imagine life without her.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I wiped away some of my tears before opening the door. It was Trudy. "Here sweetie, you could use some of this." Trudy told me, handing me a cup of tea. "If you want to join them, they're in the living room, still crying their hearts out. I'm so sorry Fabian." Trudy adds before leaving.

I slowly sipped a bit of the tea. Then I remembered her again…Why does almost everything seem to remind me of her?

I'll get insane if I don't move on…Or maybe I'll just move on with my life…and join her.

**Nina's POV**

(A/N: yay! A dead person gets a POV! XD)

I looked around. Everything was dark, I felt suffocated. I can't breathe!

"H-help!" I weakly said. It felt cold too. I tried to hug myself, but instead I let out a scream.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed, scared. I found my hands transparent. I looked at myself. I'm transparent! Is this it? Am I going to die completely now?

"NINA! NOOO!" I heard crying and weeping from somewhere. The voices sound familiar…I thought.

I followed where the voices came from and I found myself in a hospital room.

The nurse was just announcing my time of death. I guess I did let go without even realizing it.

"Time of death: 4:29 a.m." she announced.

Then they all went out, and Fabian came rushing in, crying angrily. The rest followed. It was so touching and heart breaking to see them cry like that.

"Nina?" I heard Amethyst call me once again.

"Do you want to come back?" she asks me.

I looked at her sadly, "As much as I wanted to be with you, I think I need to be with them longer. I feel very guilty making them cry like that…"

Amethyst smiled, "You made the excellent choice. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side, I'll never leave you alone. I promise I'll protect you." Then she paused. "Now off you go! Just enter your body and you'll live once more."

Then Amethyst faded and a tear fell from my eye.

I smiled, crying, and then approached my dead body. Amber was holding my hand, still crying.

Then I entered it, and I felt alive once more.

**Amber's POV**

I held Nina's hand, still crying. Then suddenly I felt something. Was that a…_pulse?_

**XXxXxXx**

**Joy's POV**

I can't believe Nina died. I feel guilty all of a sudden. At first, I was happy because I was getting Fabian back. But then I felt guilty and sad, I always looked at Nina worriedly as she walked on alone.

Nobody bothered to talk to her anymore. And now, we all regret ignoring her. She's dead…I can't believe it.

"FABIAN, NO!" Patricia screamed. Fabian was so depressed at Nina's death that he's attempting suicide.

"HURRY UP GUYS!" I heard Amber's shrill voice from outside, looks like they returned.

"Where's Fabian?!" Alfie asked, panting. I pointed over there, where he was holding a knife trying to kill himself while Jerome and Patricia tried to stop him and I was told to stand guard.

"Quick! Come in!" Alfie shouted from the other room. "W-what's happening?" I asked, confused.

Alfie only smiled, "A miracle." He says.

Then I saw what he meant. Amber was dragging her inside.

Am I seeing what I really am seeing?

"Yes. That's not an illusion" Mara told me, as if she read my mind.

"B-but…impossible." I stammered, shocked and my mouth agape.

"Fabian! STOP!" We heard a sweet voice ring throughout the room.

Fabian looked at her, shaking, and dropped the knife. "Y-you're alive?" he asks.

She nodded with a smile. Fabian grinned, "Really? Is that you?"

"She already told you it was her!" Patricia told him, still shocked.

Fabian ran across the room and quickly hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Boy, I never saw Fabian this happy before. He then started crying, "I-I thought you were going to leave me."

"Awww…" Amber said looking touched.

"Let's give them some space." Jerome suggested as we all left the room.

**Fabian's POV**

I was feeling annoyed. Why? It's because Patricia and Jerome are stopping me from committing suicide. But I know they know that I really can't live without Nina so I decided to follow her…but why are they being selfish? Why are they stopping me?

Later on, I heard Amber and the others arrive. Great, more people to stop me.

I ignored the people entering the room but I can't help but get a bit curious in what Alfie said. _"A miracle"_ I heard him say, I knew he was smiling that time. But how could he dare smile when Nina's dead.

"Fabian! STOP!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

I looked at where the voice came from and got shocked. Trembling, I dropped the knife. "Y-you're alive?" I asked, unbelievingly.

She just smiled at me and nodded. I couldn't help but grin. "Really? Is that you?"

Patricia commented a bit rudely and sarcastically but I just shrugged her off. The most important thing is: she's alive!

I ran towards her and hugged her tight, lifting and spinning her around

"I-I thought you were going to leave me" I whispered to her.

"Awww…" Amber said looking touched.

"Let's give them some space." Jerome suggested as they all left the room.

"Nina!" I let go of her, caressing her face gently. "Don't you ever leave me again."

I pulled her into another hug as I kissed the top of her head; I ran my fingers through her hair. This is too good to be true. I can't believe she's alive!

Then I heard her cry. I let go of her and she bowed her head low. I tilted her chin up and wiping her tears, I pulled her in for a sweet, passionate kiss. I really missed her soft and sweet lips.

After we broke the kiss, we were running out of breath. We sat on my bed, my hand gently holding hers, her head leaning on my shoulder and I asked, "Why were you crying?"

She looked at me, smiling sweetly, "You don't know how much I missed you, how much I missed this." She says.

"Look Nina, I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry if we all forgot. Don't worry; we'll make it up to you." I apologized, "You just don't know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

"If you just heard what I kept saying when you were still unconscious…" I told her.

"I heard." She smiles sweetly. I looked at her, shocked. "How?"

"It may sound weird but…" she started then she told me the story of how she visited her best friend, Amethyst, who passed away the day after her birthday. It may sound weird but the ghost of Amethyst protected her, she was hugging Nina the time Rufus triggered the gun.

"So that's why I thought I saw something white surrounding you.." I said. "You know, we should visit her next time."

"That's a great idea! She'd be glad to meet you all." Nina agrees with a smile. I don't really know who that Amethyst is, but I know she played a great role in Nina's life.

"I'm sorry again." I repeated. "Fabian, I already forgave you! I forgave all of you before the accident happened!" Nina told me. I smiled once more; she really has a good heart.

"J-just…don't dare do that again. I almost committed suicide knowing you were gone. You're my life, my everything and you mean so much to me. So promise me you won't leave me again, okay?" I told her.

She nodded, "Thank you." I kissed her forehead, "Will you go out with me then?"

With a smile that can light up the dark streets of England she said, "Yes!"

I was overjoyed. I hugged her once more and without noticing it, my lips were pressed to hers. We kissed once more, this time more sweet and passionate. I caressed her face with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist as she leaned against a wall.

*CLICK!*

I heard the door open but I ignored it. "YAYYYYYY! THEY'RE OFFICIALLY DATING NOW!" I hear Amber scream. That's when we broke the kiss, catching our breaths, and Nina looked down, blushing.

I'll never get tired of loving this girl, I thought.

**Amber's POV**

"What do you think they're doing now?" I asked impatiently and curiously.

"Probably making out." Jerome replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on! Let's check!" I excitedly invited them, grabbing Mara by the hand and dragging her away before she objected.

Everyone else followed us. When we reached their room, I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear what they're saying. No voices.

"Guys, I think Jerome's right. I think they're kissing." I whispered.

"How are you sure?" Mick asked.

"Well…there's only one way to find out." I smiled slyly and opened the door ever so gently and slowly.

And they were! When I opened the door, I found Nina pressed to a wall and they were kissing! Fabian's was hand wrapped around Nina's waist while the other caressed her face gently.

"Aww…how sweet and cute!" Mara whispered.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" Jerome whispered, looking like he was going to puke.

I entered the room and surprised them by screaming, "YAYYYYYY! THEY'RE OFFICIALLY DATING NOW!"

Joy smiled and took a picture before they even broke the kiss. "For the scrapbook." She whispered to me.

I noticed them trying to catch their breath, oh…how romantic! And Nina even looked down, blushing.

Mick ran up to Fabian, messing up his hair and says, "So, did you ask her out already, mate?"

Fabian looked at Nina who seemed to find interest on the floor and nodded. "She said yes, didn't she mate?" Fabian smiled, a sign that says 'yes'. "OH MY GOSH! REALLY?!" I cut in. I ran to Nina excitedly and hugged her. "Yay! This will be awesome! You and Fabian, Mara and Mick, me and…whoever it is and Patrica, Joy, Jerome and Alfie's partners all on a huge date! I can already imagine it!" I excitedly say, picturing it in my mind.

"GROUP HUGGGG!" I heard Alfie scream as he ran towards us, hugging us and then the others followed.

We hugged each other tight and then I heard Trudy call, "Kids! Come, I've prepared food!"

They all raced each other to the dining room, leaving me, Nina and Fabian behind.

"Fabina." I said with a smile. "I like it; I'll probably support it 'til the end."

Fabian and Nina blushed at what I said. "Come on guys, let's eat!" I told them. So they stood up, Fabian holding Nina's hand and walked to the dining room.

I grinned, "Fabina forever. I'll make sure no one or nothing gets in the way of your relationship.

We approached the table and they all looked at the couple in front of me. Trudy handed us each a glass of her specialty cocktail and then said, "Enjoy! And I'm glad you're back. Nina…also, congrats on your relationship!"

Then we all sat in our usual seats and Patricia raised her glass and said, "To Nina!" "No! To FABINA!" I corrected her.

We all grinned, "TO FABINA!" We all said, raising our glasses and toasting.

And this day ended with a huge party. I even plan to surprise them all, especially Nina, with a surprise trip to Paris and later California.

"It's here!" I squealed one random hour on the same day. They all looked at me, confused. "My surprise, silly!" I said.

"Follow me!" I led them outside, and there, my own limo was parked. I climbed in, motioning them to follow me.

"Where are we going?" Joy asked. "You'll see." I grinned.

A few minutes of driving later…

I could already see it from afar. It's my pink private jet.

"Here we are!" I said as we got off and the limo drove away.

"A jet?" Alfie asked me, questioningly. "We're going on a trip!" I excitedly say, "The locations are secret though. They all smiled at what I said, "Come on! Let's go!" And we all boarded the jet.

Of course, Nina and Fabian are sitting together; I even made sure that they did.

This will be just like a congratulatory party for Fabina and part 1 of my apology to Nina. I hope they'll like it. 'Cause I made sure it's really planned perfectly for Fabina. And I might even bridge other relationships too!

*CLICK!* I heard Joy's shutter go off. "For the scrapbook again!" she smiles, staring at the picture she took.

"Fabina all the way!" I cheerfully said as I stared at the cute couple, Nina's head leaning on Fabian's shoulder and his hand wrapped around her waist.

This surprise of mine would look like a honeymoon, I thought. And this will build strong relationships, making very strong relationships too.

_5 years later_

**_July 08 XXXX. 4:29 p.m._**

**_British North Cemetery_**

_(NINA'S POV)_

_Fabian wrapped his arm around me, smiling. We stood in front of her grave as we lay down numerous bouquets of purple flowers. I know she'll like it._

_"Thanks again, Ameth. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have still been alive until now. We owe you. And forever you'll be in my heart." I spoke to the grave._

_We were with Amber and Alfie, Mara and Mick, and Jerome and Patricia. Joy passed our invitation because she had some important thesis to finish. Alfie had his arm across Ambers' shoulder, Mara and Mick held hands tightly, and Patricia had her head leaning on Jerome's shoulder. Who could've thought Jerome and Patricia would be a couple. Who could've thought that Jerome would do those sweet couple stuff without thinking of puking._

_Amber placed the box in the hole the guys dug, just in front of Amethyst's grave. It filled of letters to Amethyst, extra pictures depicting the sweet and happy memories of the gang and some stuff that meant lots to them._

_"'Til we meet again, Amethyst." I said, throwing a purple rose on top of the box before they covered it up with soil._

_"Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Alfie complained. We all smiled and nodded as we walked away. I can't help but look back at the place we had just visited. And there, I saw, Amethyst, with her purple hair, smiling and waving goodbye. That made me smile as we called a cab, Fabian kissing the top of my head before we entered._

_The hurtful memories from the past were forgotten, buried deep into our hearts and brains. And we promised, no matter what happens, no one else will be forgotten. _

_At least we're all happy and peaceful._

**_FOR NOW._**

**END.**

A/N:

Yayyyy! It's done :D I hope you liked it. Please read and review, I need your opinions….

Watch out for part II or a sequel to this

NINA'S POV

_7th__of July, 10:00 pm_

It's already 10 and only 2 hours left 'til my birthday is over.

I'm still alone in our room; the rest went out to celebrate Joy's birthday.

I looked at the picture of my parents, "Mom, Dad, if you were here I wouldn't have been lonely on my birthday." I thought sadly.

I sighed, since Joy returned it seems like I was forgotten.

Only Trudy greeted me here in the house. Only her and nobody else.

Gran already greeted me this morning through a phone call, also with the rest of my friends back at home.

I walked restlessly around the room; I don't want to be alone. Trudy was out with them celebrating too while Victor just left for an important meeting.

Not wanting to be alone, I decided to visit an old friend.

**XxXxXx**

"Amethyst" I whispered softly, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I put the bouquet of flowers in front of her; they were purple since I knew she loved purple.

"Amethyst, you don't know how much I missed you. I wish you could be here to celebrate my birthday with me…" I sadly said "Which everyone else forgot" I add with bitterness evident in my voice.

I just sat there silently, as if waiting for a response. "Ameth, would you mind if I tell you all what I've been feeling?" I try to ask her.

I felt a warm swish of wind pass through me, it's like it was Amethyst trying to respond.

I smiled, "Even if you're in a condition like that, you never fail to listen to me."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_July 07. 07:00 a.m._

_I yawned and stretched before completely getting out of bed. The sun was bright, perfect to match my mood today since it's my birthday! Although this year wouldn't be the same without my friends back home._

_I checked my phone to find it flooded with birthday greetings from my friends. I can't help but smile at their thoughtfulness._

"_Breakfast's ready!" Trudy's cheerful voice rang throughout the house._

_I rushed downstairs to find them singing 'Happy birthday' to Joy. Smiling, I sat down on my usual seat and greeted Joy too._

_After singing, we all proceeded to eat…No one even bothering to greet me._

"_Nina! Phone call for you!" I heard Trudy call me._

_I excused myself and went to the living room. "Happy birthday sweetie!" she greeted me then hugged me. "Thanks Trudy." I said before sitting on the couch beside the phone._

"_Hello?" I spoke._

"_Happy birthday, Nina!"_

"_Gran! Thank you!" I smilingly responded._

"_Having a good day already?" she asked me._

"_Yes. Everything's perfect!" I lied. "Although I miss you all already." I add._

"_Good. Don't worry, we miss you too. Why not we celebrate when you come home?" Gran suggested._

"_That'd be great!" I said cheerfully. "Well, I gotta go now, need to finish breakfast! Bye Gran, I miss you"_

"_Bye Nina, I miss you too. Take care, okay?"_

"_I will."_

_*toot* *toot*_

_I returned to the dining room. No one still greeted me. Did they forget? Or am I really just invisible again…_

"_Hey guys, let's go out this afternoon to celebrate!" Joy energetically said._

_Everyone around me bubbled with excitement and agreement. "Hey Trudy, can you come too?" Joy asks._

"_Sure, of course." Trudy answers from the kitchen._

"_How about you, Nina? Are you coming?" Joy asks, looking at me._

"_I think I'll pass." I say smiling. "Why? You'll be alone in the house; you know…Victor's going to attend an important meeting." Trudy asks._

"_Uhhh…I've got somewhere to go to and someone to visit." I lied, and then I thought about Amethyst, yes. That's a great excuse. Besides, tomorrow's her death anniversary, I thought sadly._

"_Ohh..Okay then."_

_I finished breakfast quickly, looking very disappointed._

_I waited and waited for someone to greet me, but hours passed and no one seems to remember my birthday. Even Fabian! It seems like I was invisible since Joy came back. It seems like the love for me he confessed during our prom last year faded._

_Hours passed on and I just sat on my bed, replying to all those who greeted me. At least they remember me, I said sadly._

_Later, I had a chat with my other best friend from America, Jake. Talking to him made me feel a little relief. At least I wasn't forgotten._

**xXxXxXx**

_Trudy called me in for lunch but I told her I wasn't hungry and continued to talk with my old pals back at home. How ironic. I thought they all forgot about me back at home yet they surprisingly remember while my own friends and housemates even forgot I ever existed in this world._

_After lunch, they all prepared to go out. Victor's gone ahead of them and still, I was waiting for them to greet me._

_At least after they greet me I could thank them, and then I could finally speak to them for the first time since Joy arrived._

_They've all left and I sat lay on my bed alone, wondering if they're aware of my existence. A while ago at breakfast, when Joy spoke to me, I was happy since it was the first time someone ever noticed me, the first time someone talked to me since her comeback._

_At least she was aware of my existence at that time, I thought._

_"But why?" I asked myself. Why did I suddenly become invisible to them since Joy came back? Even Fabian stopped talking to me. All their attention was diverted on Joy. There was even a time when I went out of town, I got hurt by a group of men and I came stumbling back to Anubis House, no one caring if I had bleeding cuts all over. It was Trudy though, who helped me treat them all._

_I shook my head as thoughts and memories and more flashbacks came flooding back into my mind, causing tears to well up. I shouldn't cry, it's my birthday remember? I should still try to be happy even if I can't._

_I sighed, how can I take my mind of this problem? Then I decided to draw instead. I took out a sketch pad, some pencils of all sorts and some coloring materials and began to draw._

_After 2 hours, I found myself coloring the sketch I made of me, with my best friends from back home: Jake, Melanie, Jade, Allyson, and Amethyst. Amethyst…I thought as a tear escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and made the finishing touches. I also scribbled something on the space left._

"**_My birthday wouldn't be the same without you guys, my best friends, those who were and are always there for me, cares for me, loves me like a family member, understands me, helps me, always listens and stands up for me, and are always there to cheer me up. You guys are the best of friends I could ever have. I just hope you're all here to make this dreary birthday of mine lively. When I'm with you guys, I feel safe and happy because I know you're always there by my side…But I just hope you're all here right now…Especially you, Amethyst. I miss you, why did you have to go? I hope you're happy wherever you are right now..Thank you for being the best."_**

_Then I wrote the date today and my friends' names just below their corresponding drawing. I smiled happily at what I've created. And I didn't realize I was already crying. Smiling, I wiped my tears away. This sketch of us on a random day brings a nostalgic feeling. Why does it '_

_seem familiar, I asked myself. Then I figured it out…I didn't realized I drawn us, happily bonding together, on_**_that_**_day before_**_it_**_happened._

_I pushed the sketch pad away from me and took out my diary instead. It was a new one, I thought I'd fill it up with happy memories but I guess I was wrong. It was filled with sad, lonely, painful memories. Drops of tears and blood staining some pages of the diary. I grabbed my favourite pen and wrote today's date on top of a blank page and started writing about today. I need to distract myself or else I might break down when I remember_**_that day_**_._

_It was 6 pm, I had nothing to do so I just read a book, occasionally checking my phone if any of my housemates greeted me. 8:00 pm, I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat then I went back to our room and continued reading._

_It was already 10:00 pm. I already finished the book I was reading so I got nothing to do. 2 hours left until my birthday's over, I thought. How could I pass the time?_

_They were still out there, celebrating. Trudy told me Victor won't be back 'til tomorrow and they'll be late. I guess they're still partying out there, celebrating and having a good time, not aware that another housemate of theirs is celebrating her birthday today, sad and alone._

_I sighed; I wish my parents are here. Then I wouldn't be alone. I wish Gran and my friends were here too. Then it'd probably be just like the other birthdays I had when I was still in America, fun and lively._

_Bored, I walked restlessly around the room. Then I couldn't take it. I don't want to be alone anymore._

_So I decided to visit an old friend. I logged out on the house's log book and then left the house, wearing a black and white striped dress stopping a few inches below my knees, wearing a pair of heels and then called a cab._

_I missed her so much…It's been years since she left. I hope she's happy._

_Before going to my destination, I stopped by at a flower shop to buy flowers. I bought an assortment of purple flowers. She loved purple, I remembered. I hope she'll love this._

_After paying for the bouquet, I left the shop and took a cab to drive me to the cemetery._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So that's why I'm here. I've come mainly because I've missed you though, and since it's a few hours away 'til your death anniversary though." I said, smiling bitterly.

I hope they're having fun there, I thought sadly.

I felt a warm breeze around me, as if hugging me. I managed to smile sweetly, it was Amethyst trying to hug me.

"You know, you really have great ways on trying to cheer me up" I smiled, "I just wish you're still alive though. I really miss you." I didn't notice I was crying already. I looked at my phone I brought with me, it's 11:30 pm. 30 minutes 'til that dreadful day.

I just let my tears fall, sitting comfortably in front of the grave of my best friend, not caring that I'm actually hanging out in a graveyard alone…well not actually alone since I know Ameth's spirit is with me. Knowing she's just here, listening to me makes me feel safe and comfortable, no matter how creepy this place is.

**XxXxXxX**

**Fabian's POV**

Today is actually fun! It's Joy's birthday and we went out to celebrate. Everything seems perfectly fine but it's like my heart's screaming I'm missing something. I don't know what it is though.

And I also can't believe Nina's a party pooper. It's been the first time Joy or any of my housemates in the Anubis House talked to her, and yet she still didn't want to join us. I think Nina's mad though, because ever since Joy came back, she hasn't talked to us.

"Woooo! That was fun!" Alfie laughed with excitement as we climbed into Joy's limo.

"Yeah, I can't believe Nina would miss out this much fun too!" Amber delightfully says.

"Yeah…I wonder what that girl's up to…" I wondered.

"Oh, I guess she might be celebrating with some of her friends back at America." Trudy suggests.

That got us all confused…"Celebrate what?" Mara asked, confused just like us.

"Well her birthday of course! Nina's birthday is today too, you know." Trudy said, looking a bit shocked by her reaction.

I slapped my forehead in frustration and anger, "Gods how could I forget?!"

"Wait! Why don't we stop by to buy Nina some gifts? Just to make up for forgetting her birthday?" Amber suggests.

Everyone agrees with her. "And when we get home, I'll cook up some delicious food for her." Trudy says as Joy directs the driver to go to an open mall.

"Awesome! More food!" Alfie said with enthusiasm .

**XxXxXxX**

We arrived home at around 11:20 pm. The house was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Amber rushed upstairs, wanting to greet Nina first before all of us do but came back shortly, a frown plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nina's not there!" Amber said sadly.

"Oh, it appears she's gone out to visit a friend.." Trudy cuts in, looking at the log book.

"Where is that friend of hers?" Amber asked.

"Cemetery." Trudy shortly replied, looking sad.

"Okay then! We'll be going to the cemetery then!" I decided.

"Wait, Fabian. Before we all go, I have to show you something." Amber said then led us to their room.

I wonder what she wants to show us? I hope it'll be quick because I badly want to see Nina right now and apologize.

**Amber's POV**

"Sht." I cursed myself silently. What kind of best friend am I?! I just forgot Nina, MY BEST FRIEND,'s birthday! I really need to make it up for her, BIG TIME.

I ran upstairs, wanting to greet and apologize to her first, before anyone else, especially Fabian, comes up.

"Ninaaaa!" I screamed happily as I entered the room. "Oh.." I said looking disappointed to find out she's gone.

Wait. Those are her things, right? I asked myself, noticing a laptop, sketch pad and box sitting on top of Nina's bed. I snooped around a little then felt sadder. I quickly ran back downstairs to tell them she's not there only to be informed by Trudy that she's gone to a cemetery. Before we left though, I called everyone's attention and led them to our room. They've gotta see what I saw.

"What do you want to show us?!" Patricia impatiently asked.

"Just look at these!" I said, motioning to the stuff on Nina's bed.

Me and Fabian looked at her laptop first and it was left on a chat with a guy named 'Jake' and from his picture there, he looks HOT!  
_Jake: Hey, Nina baby! Happy birthday!_

_Nina: Thanks, Jake! (and I'm not a baby!)_

_Jake: How's my baby doing?_

_Nina: Jake..For the nth time I'm NOT a baby anymore._

_Jake: You still are to me! :D_

_Nina: Grr..Stop it!_

_Jake: So anyway, how's things going?_

_Nina: Sad, irony._

_Jake: Why? It's your birthday! Our princess deserves to be extra happy today._

I looked at Fabian's reaction while reading the chat. He looked angry and jealous. Haha!

_Nina: Well…it seems like no one here remembers my birthday and it's been months since I last talked to them. I really feel invisible now. Irony, because I thought all of you would forget about my birthday while they'd remember it here…But things are opposite I guess._

_Jake: Hey! I'm one of your best friends! Of course I won't forget your birthday! What kind of best friend would forget their friend's birthday?_

I felt my heart twitch when I read the last line. Yeah…He's right. What kind of best friend am I to forget her birthday! Okay, I'll plan to make it up to her really BIG TIME!

_Nina: Thanks again…I miss you guys!_

_Jake: Hey that's what friends are for? Remember, whether you're far away from us, we still won't forget you. And of course, we miss you badly too!_

_Nina: Gotta go Jake!_

_Jake: Bye best friend, love you!_

_Nina: Bye! Love you too!_

"Aww..how sweet!" I commented after reading their chat.

I laughed as Fabian eyed me angrily, he's obviously jealous!

"Hey, look at this!" Mara called to them holding the sketch pad.

"It's beautiful" Joy commented, staring at it in awe.

"Look at the names below them." Mara said.

"Me, Jake, Melanie, Jade, Allyson and Amethyst." I read.

"They must be Nina's best friends from America…" Fabian observed.

"Yeah. And look at this." Patricia pointed out to the note at the bottom.

Mick read it:

"**_My birthday wouldn't be the same without you guys, my best friends, those who were and are always there for me, cares for me, loves me like a family member, understands me, helps me, always listens and stands up for me, and are always there to cheer me up. You guys are the best of friends I could ever have. I just hope you're all here to make this dreary birthday of mine lively. When I'm with you guys, I feel safe and happy because I know you're always there by my side…But I just hope you're all here right now…Especially you, Amethyst. I miss you, why did you have to go? I hope you're happy wherever you are right now..Thank you for being the best."_**

"Ouch! That's so sweet and thoughtful…but then I couldn't help but feel guilty!" I said, wiping a tear.

"I wonder what happened to that Amethyst, girl…" Mara questioned.

"Look! Nina's diary!" Patricia exclaimed. "No Patricia, no more snooping again!" Mara warned her.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Patricia said, shocked. We read the entry for today…

_07/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my nth birthday today. I expected it to be happily celebrated with my new found friends here in Anubis House but I guess I was wrong. Now I'm left alone in our room, trying to past time. Instead of trying to think of happy thoughts, memories of that dreadful day came flooding back. Yes, tomorrow's the_**_day_******_me and my best friends lives started to change. And then that horrifying time, which I tried to bury in my past, came flooding back into my mind. I'm really having a horrible day, aside from the fact that at least my Gran and my friends back at home remembered my birthday. I'm even starting to wonder…does my housemates know I still exist? Breakfast time was the first time I spoke to them since the start of this term, which was a bit of a relief. But then everything went back to normal…Am I really invisible now? Should I just go back to America?_

We stopped reading, especially since all girls were crying while the guys tried to comfort us.

We read more of the past entries. We then figured out Nina felt very depressed the whole time, she even got hurt and we didn't notice it. Blood stained a few pages where Nina wrote about how she got almost hurt, killed or how she hurt herself. Some of the pages were tear stained too. It turns out that Nina thought we forgot about her since Joy arrived. I feel guilty about that too, all of us did since we rarely talked to her then. And that's when she grew very distant from us. Although she was already suffering pain and sadness, she still had a good heart since she didn't blame anyone for it, not even Joy.

We couldn't take reading the whole diary, it just hurts us too much and fills us with much more guilt. So we lifted the diary out of the box and scanned a few pictures. It was pictures of her and her friends back from America, while ours was in the very bottom of the box. A picture of her with a purple-haired girl also caught my eye.  
"Okay..Enough with the snooping. Why don't we just go to Nina?" I said, sniffling and trying to stop my tears.

"Let's go." Joy said.

We all bid goodbye to Trudy as we drove off to the cemetery, still in Joy's limo. I wonder who's this old friend she says she's visiting?

**Nina's POV**

I sat peacefully in front of my best friend's grave, staring at her name engraved on the tombstone. How long had I been sitting here? I don't know.

I smiled as I talked to Amethyst a bit more, feeling her presence through the warm breeze that's making me feel calm and safe.

Just then, I felt a cold breeze of wind swish through me, the leaves of the bushes behind me rustled. I ignored it, I tried to stay calm and told myself I'd be safe since Amethyst is always here to protect me.

Just then, I felt a cold metal poke my head. I was about to turn around to check what it is when a cold voice spoke behind me, "Don't move or else you die." That's when I realized it was a gun.

I shivered. "Amethyst, you'll protect me right?" I whispered. I felt warm air embrace me but was pushed by cold air sooner.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to tremble.

"You know what I want, _chosen one_." The man said, putting much emphasis on the words 'chosen one'.

"R-rufus?" I shakily asked.

"Bingo!" the guy said, still pointing the gun to the back of my head.

"B-but I thought you were dead?" I asked, confused.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Bad people like me take long to die. And if you don't want to die, hand me the elixir. NOW." Rufus said, authority in his voice. I trembled, any minute he could pull the trigger and I'd die immediately.

"B-but I don't have it." I said, starting to stammer because of fear.

"I guess you have to die then!" Rufus angrily said almost pulling the trigger.

I closed my eyes, will I be with you now Amethyst? Will I die the same way you did too?

"Ninaaaa!" I heard voices call my name, they're just nearby.

I mustered up enough courage to shout, "HELP!"

"Shut up!" *BANG!* Rufus shot me in the back. Then he pulled me a few distances away from Amethyst's grave, covered my mouth and pointed the gun to the side of my head just as….they arrived.

I couldn't believe it. Amber, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Alfie are looking for me.

"N-nina?" Mara looked at me, worriedly and shocked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fabian screamed at Rufus, his voice full of anger.

"Not unless you give me the elixir first." Rufus said.

"We don't have it, okay!" Patricia said.

"Then the girl has to die." Rufus threatened, pertaining to me. I shook my head at them, as if signalling to just leave me. "One more and you're dead." Rufus whispered to me which sent chills down my spine.

"Look, how 'bout we bargain with you?" Jerome asks.

"No. It's either you give the elixir now or Nina dies now." Rufus says. I'm already trembling with fear, but I managed to stop back my tears. Amethyst, I know you'll guide me.

I managed to make eye contact with Fabian, and later, we're talking eye to eye, understanding each other. He then nodded to me and huddled everyone together to tell them what I've told him. I smiled secretly, I've got plan and I hope it works.

"Ready?" Fabian asks them silently.

"ONE MOVE OR SHE'LL DIE!" Rufus threatened. Uh-oh. My plan backfired. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. I tried to steady my leg closest to Rufus and with a blink of an eye, I kicked him 'where it hurts the most' and bit his hand. He stumbled and fell down, buying us time, little time though. "RUN!" I screamed. Just as I took off, I felt Rufus grab my foot causing me to trip and a loud *BANG!* turned to whole world black. The clock ticked and striked 12 o' clock in my mind, it's the **day** now.

Everything's now spinning, I felt dizzy, hearing my name being called. I felt so weak and tired that I just wanted to let my eyes droop and the last thing I saw was Amethyst, standing right next to me, hugging me…

**Fabian's POV**

"NINAAAAA!" I cried, seeing Rufus shoot her at the back of her head. Tears fell down from my eyes immediately. Rufus ran away while we all ran towards Nina's body, lying in front of a grave which must've been the one she visited. I hugged her body, still crying. "Let's get her to a hospital, NOW." Jerome said worriedly. I carried Nina bridal style and ran as fast as I could, as if my life depended on it. Well, it did. Cause Nina's my life and I can't bare losing her.

We all got in and Joy told her driver to bring us to a hospital, fast. While all of us are frantically crying. "Nina…don't leave us." I cried, caressing her face while cradling her in my arms. She had two gun shots, one in her back and one in the back of her head.

"She'll make it..right?" Amber asks, sobbing.

"I don't think so…a bullet to the head?" Alfie said, trying to stop his tears. We all looked at him mad, "Sorry." He whimpered softly.

I ran my fingers through her beautiful brown hair and said silently, "Nina, please hold on."

"Check her pulse." Mara suggests. I check it and almost went hysterical.

"What?" Joy asks me.

"I-it's slowing down, minute by minute her pulse rate is slowing." I said, trembling.

"How about her breathing?" Mick asked.

"By the looks of it, she's having a hard time breathing." Jerome pointed out.

"Hold on, Nina. Hold on." I said, still trying to check on her pulse.

***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

I felt something that broke my heart into pieces. "NINA STOPPED BREATHING!" I screamed worriedly.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, shocked, worried, sad and scared. "Driver, step on it please!" Joy said choking back sobs.

"Nina HOLD ON PLEASE! I can't live without you, you're my life." I whispered to her.

"NINA! HOLD ON! WE'RE ALMOST NEAR OKAY?" Joy screamed, sobbing.

**XxXxXxX**

We arrived at the hospital and she was immediately rushed to the emergency room. We all sat on the chairs in the waiting area.

"It's all my fault!" Joy blamed herself, still crying continuously.

"No. Its my fault!" Amber cried while Alfie patted her back, "I've been a very bad best friend!"

"It's none of your fault..." I tried to comfort them. "But if she dies, it's all my fault."

I buried my face in my palms and cried silently. "I-idiot, you said it's none of our fault yet you'd blame yourself if she dies." Patricia mocked, tears still streaming from her face.

"It'll be alright mate, Nina's strong. I know she'll survive." Mick tries to comfort me, his tears trying to escape from his eyes.

"Not to be negative...but that's a bit impossible. Few people rarely survive a bullet to the head, either the survivors get paralyzed, in comatose or very few live normally again." Jerome explained.

"JEROME!Will you stop being negative?" Amber angrily spat.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry!" Jerome said, raising his hands in surrender.

I sighed, I hope she won't give up. Nina, keep holding on, okay?

**xXxXxXx**

We waited for hours. We stopped crying but the mood was still dreary. Nina, if you knew just how important you are to us...

"I feel bad for ignoring Nina..." Mara suddenly said, breaking the long hours of silence.

"Yeah. Me too, I really forgot to talk to her. It's all our fault...we forgot about her." Patricia agreed.

Then more silence. I kept my eye on the doors of the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

"There's the doctor!" I informed them as soon as I saw the doors swing open.

We all rushed towards him. "Doc, how's her condition?" Amber asked, her fingers crossed.

"She's quite fine. We managed to remove the bullets." the doctor replied. We all sighed of relief. "But, she's in comatose. There's only 10% chance of her waking up. For the meantime, we moved her to Rm. 179."

My heart broke once more. Only 10% chance of survival? She'll make it...right?

"Thanks doc." Mara replied. "Call me if anything happens to the patient, alright?" the doctor said as he walked away.

We all headed to her room silently. As soon as we arrived, I sat on the chair next to her.

She was connected to a life support machine. I gently caressed her pale face, trying hard not to cry.

"She looks so peaceful...like an angel." Amber observed, standing right beside me.

"I hope she wakes up..." Joy mutters silently.

"No matter how long it takes for you to wake up, I'll never leave your side, Nina." I whispered to her. Amber pulled another chair and sat beside me.

"I can't believe all of this would happen...if we haven't left her alone..if we haven't forgotten about her..This wouldn't have happened!" Amber cried silently.

Alfie patted Amber's back, "There, there." he tried to comfort her. "I'm sure Nina wouldn't leave us, especially you two."

"Y-you think so?" Amber whimpered, looking at Nina.

"Yeah. She survived a bullet, she'd possibly survive this too." Mara said.

"Guys, why not we go to sleep now?" Patricia suggests, yawning.

"No. I don't want to leave her..she might wake up any time." I said firmly.

"Let's just sleep here." Jerome said, settling onto a chair by the wall.

"Yeah.." Patricia said as she sat on the far end of the couch to the right.

"Nina, hold on..." I whispered gently.

**Nina's POV**

(A/N: She's dying yet she still gets a POV ^_^ yay!)

I opened my eyes, everything was white. All I could see was bright light filling in wherever I was.

"Nina..." a sweet, familiar voice called me.

"A-amethyst?" I stammered. "Is that you?"

Suddenly, a white ghost of a gorgeous young girl, about my age, appeared in front of me.

"Nina!" the girl squealed.

"Amethyst!" I squealed in delight as she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"You know Ameth, I never thought I'd die the same way you did..." I told her softly. "But at least now, we're gonna be together forever, right?"

Amethyst broke the hug and looked at me, sincerely,"No Nina. You can't go yet. It's not your time, you've got lots of unfinished business to do.."

"B-but, NO! I want to be with you! Besides, nobody cares for me at all...It's like I cease to exist. So if I die, it'll be like I'm just a part of their forgotten memories." I told her.

"Nina, no. They need you. They love you and they regret what happened." Amethyst convinced me.

Another ghost appeared. "S-sarah?" I looked at her, shocked.

"Thanks for setting me free, thank you for finding the treasure. Now off you go! You still got a long life to live...Missions and mysteries still await, Nina." Sarah tells me.

Another ghost appeared. A tear escaped from my eye. "G-gran?' I trembled.

"Yes, dear. I died a while ago, I never woke up. Now will you please return? It's not yet time for you to join us." Gran told me.

"N-no." I sniffed, trying to stop my tears. "I-I can't live without you gran! You're my only family left, a-and why? W-why did you leave me?" I cried.

"Everything happens for a reason dear, now go on. Go enjoy your life while it lasts." Gran convinced me more.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you..." Amethyst told me, looking on the ground.

"It's okay, Ameth." I said, smiling while crying. "But you know what...just before everything went black, I thought I saw you."

"Yes, I was there. I hugged you as that guy pulled the trigger on you." Amethyst replied, "The damage was a bit lessened then because I served as your thin shield, but still..the impact was hard."

"Now...will you go back again?" Sarah asked. "Everyone needs you you know. They all regret their actions, some even blaming themselves for what happened to you. Look."

I heard crying. One side of wherever I was reflected the hospital. I saw them all, crying and some trying to stop their tears. Fabian and Amber were sitting beside my bed, crying and apologizing. Then I heard Fabian say something...

"Nina, please don't go. You're my life. You're my everything..I-I'm sorry for what we've done...Sorry if we forgot about you, sorry if we forgot your birthday. You mean the world to me...I-I can't imagine life without you...So please, come back." Fabian cried softly.

I walked towards them, trying to wipe away his tears. My heart broke, I-I never thought they cared for me this much.

"Nina, I'm sorry! If you wake up I'll make sure to make it back to you. I promise, I owe you big time! I'm sorry if I was a bad best friend. You now you mean so much to me too, but I know you mean much more to Fabian, and I think my whole world will come crashing down to me if you left us...So please...Nina? Wake up, okay? Keep holding on, you're too precious to us...and especially to that guy sitting beside me." Amber sobs.

They all managed to stifle a laugh at what Amber said. Then I looked at them all...They were somber, depressed, sad, and their eyes were red and puffy.

I saw Joy stand up from her seat at the couch and walked towards Amber and Fabian, "Nina, listen...I'm sorry for everything. Sorry if we forgot that it was your birthday too...If you just wake up, that'll be the best present I could ever get from you...Then we'll catch up or something...so please wake up? Even though we don't know each other well, I know you're a spectacular girl with a good heart and you deserve another chance to live..." Joy said.

I was more touched. They really do care for me...

"Nina, you know you're really not going to die." I heard Amethyst tell me. "I protected you; I served as your shield. The bullet may have penetrated into you but I absorbed much damage for you. And it's your choice now. Do you want to let go or keep holding on?"

I thought for a while. Suddenly, everything went black. Amethyst, Sarah, and Gran's ghost disappeared and I was left in a room of dark nothingness.

**Amber's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since the accident. Nina still hasn't woken up. We were all excused from school because they understood our situation. We also heard that Nina's gran died. Poor girl, she's going through too much pain.

We were all deprived from sleep. We can't just get decent sleep thinking that Nina might wake up any time.

But we soon nodded off to sleep anyway...

As I slept, still in the same chair I sat on when we first came here, I had a dream...I dreamed Nina was holding on to a piece of string, almost cut, and only I was there to help and rescue her. "NINAAA!" I screamed, "Hold on!" I held my hand out for her to grab. As she held onto my hand, she slipped falling into the deep chasm of nothingness. "NINA! NOOOO!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The beep of a machine immediately woke me up into reality. I realized we all bolted up and awakened as soon as we heard the beeps.

"No!" I heard Fabian scream. "Call the doctors! Nina's giving up!"

He pressed this button which called for the doctors repeatedly. I began to cry again.

"N-no..S-she's not going to die, right? She's not.."

"Nina...hold on! HOLD ON PLEASE!" Fabian worriedly cried, holding her hand while Jerome looked at the life support machine.

The lines in it had gone straight...No. I thought weakly.

The doctors and nurses rushed in and ushered us out. Fabian cried in anger and managed to punch the wall nearest to him.

"C-calm down." Joy tried to comfort him. "I know Nina will do her best to keep holding on."

We watched from the mini-window as the doctor rubbed a machine together and pressed it onto Nina's chest saying, "Clear!" (sorry….I don't know what it's called, does anyone know what it's called? XD)

They tried it a couple more times and then they stopped; only the loud, deafening beeping of the life support was heard.

"Time of death: 4:29 am." A nurse said.

They all gloomily walked out and a doctor walked up to Fabian. "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, but she just won't hold on. Sorry for your loss." He says sadly then walked away.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! S-SHE CAN'T BE!" Fabian angrily screamed as he rushed inside.

I started to cry. "No Nina, No. You won't leave us, right?"

We all entered, Fabian was crying his heart out, obviously hurt. Poor guy, I can't blame him. He lost the love of his life and he hadn't even confessed his feelings to her.

"Nina! I-idiot, y-you weakling!" Patricia cried.

"Mate, tell us you're just pretending to be dead…Y-you can't die, right?" Mick says, trying to stop his tears.

"Nina, if you wake up we'll promise, we'll grant you immunization from our pranks for 3 weeks!" Alfie and Jerome said.

"Nina! W-wake up…we haven't even known each other yet!" Joy cried.

"Nina, come on…Wake up. Please? Just for the sake of everyone? You deserve to live again, you deserve a second chance…you have a good heart and…" Mara pleaded silently.

"Wake up, for the sake of Fabian's sanity, Neens" Alfie said.

We laughed sadly at his joke. We just can't really bring ourselves to be happy or laugh or smile.

"Neens, don't go. You're the best roommate I've had, you're my best friend, and you're soooo nice and pretty. You don't deserve to die young. Besides, we have SO MANY things to do." I spoke.

But no use…she's dead. Fabian cried and ran out of the hospital, probably back to Anubis House.

"We'll go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Patricia says as she grabs Joy and Jerome along with her.

While the rest of us still mourned over her death. I can't believe such an important person in my life would be gone so quick…And we even haven't noticed her since the start of the term. I cried more while Alfie comforted me. "Nina! Don't go, please." I pleaded.

I held her hand gently, it felt real cold.

**XxXxXxX**

**Fabian's POV**

NO! NO! I can't accept the fact that Nina, the love of my life, died! I feel so guilty…I-I just want to die and join her. "Fabian!" I heard Joy, Patricia and Joy scream. "Don't do anything stupid."

I shook my head. "I'll try to…It's just hard to keep myself sane without her." I cried. Then I took off, running to our room and shut the door hard, without locking it, and cried some more.

"Let's give him some time." I heard Joy say.

I grabbed a scrapbook, one that Amber made, and viewed it. It was full of pictures of me and Nina. I cried more, seeing how happy we were back then. Dammit! I made a huge mistake! Why? Why did I even ignore Nina this semester? Now, she's gone and there's no way I could bring her back. I looked at a picture of her. I'll miss her gorgeous, curly brown hair. I'll miss the way her eyes would shine and glimmer whenever we figured something out in the mysteries, I miss seeing that sweet smile of hers. This may be sounding gay, but I don't fvckin' care! I just don't know what to do without Nina. I can't even imagine life without her.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I wiped away some of my tears before opening the door. It was Trudy. "Here sweetie, you could use some of this." Trudy told me, handing me a cup of tea. "If you want to join them, they're in the living room, still crying their hearts out. I'm so sorry Fabian." Trudy adds before leaving.

I slowly sipped a bit of the tea. Then I remembered her again…Why does almost everything seem to remind me of her?

I'll get insane if I don't move on…Or maybe I'll just move on with my life…and join her.

**Nina's POV**

(A/N: yay! A dead person gets a POV! XD)

I looked around. Everything was dark, I felt suffocated. I can't breathe!

"H-help!" I weakly said. It felt cold too. I tried to hug myself, but instead I let out a scream.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed, scared. I found my hands transparent. I looked at myself. I'm transparent! Is this it? Am I going to die completely now?

"NINA! NOOO!" I heard crying and weeping from somewhere. The voices sound familiar…I thought.

I followed where the voices came from and I found myself in a hospital room.

The nurse was just announcing my time of death. I guess I did let go without even realizing it.

"Time of death: 4:29 a.m." she announced.

Then they all went out, and Fabian came rushing in, crying angrily. The rest followed. It was so touching and heart breaking to see them cry like that.

"Nina?" I heard Amethyst call me once again.

"Do you want to come back?" she asks me.

I looked at her sadly, "As much as I wanted to be with you, I think I need to be with them longer. I feel very guilty making them cry like that…"

Amethyst smiled, "You made the excellent choice. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side, I'll never leave you alone. I promise I'll protect you." Then she paused. "Now off you go! Just enter your body and you'll live once more."

Then Amethyst faded and a tear fell from my eye.

I smiled, crying, and then approached my dead body. Amber was holding my hand, still crying.

Then I entered it, and I felt alive once more.

**Amber's POV**

I held Nina's hand, still crying. Then suddenly I felt something. Was that a…_pulse?_

**XXxXxXx**

**Joy's POV**

I can't believe Nina died. I feel guilty all of a sudden. At first, I was happy because I was getting Fabian back. But then I felt guilty and sad, I always looked at Nina worriedly as she walked on alone.

Nobody bothered to talk to her anymore. And now, we all regret ignoring her. She's dead…I can't believe it.

"FABIAN, NO!" Patricia screamed. Fabian was so depressed at Nina's death that he's attempting suicide.

"HURRY UP GUYS!" I heard Amber's shrill voice from outside, looks like they returned.

"Where's Fabian?!" Alfie asked, panting. I pointed over there, where he was holding a knife trying to kill himself while Jerome and Patricia tried to stop him and I was told to stand guard.

"Quick! Come in!" Alfie shouted from the other room. "W-what's happening?" I asked, confused.

Alfie only smiled, "A miracle." He says.

Then I saw what he meant. Amber was dragging her inside.

Am I seeing what I really am seeing?

"Yes. That's not an illusion" Mara told me, as if she read my mind.

"B-but…impossible." I stammered, shocked and my mouth agape.

"Fabian! STOP!" We heard a sweet voice ring throughout the room.

Fabian looked at her, shaking, and dropped the knife. "Y-you're alive?" he asks.

She nodded with a smile. Fabian grinned, "Really? Is that you?"

"She already told you it was her!" Patricia told him, still shocked.

Fabian ran across the room and quickly hugged her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Boy, I never saw Fabian this happy before. He then started crying, "I-I thought you were going to leave me."

"Awww…" Amber said looking touched.

"Let's give them some space." Jerome suggested as we all left the room.

**Fabian's POV**

I was feeling annoyed. Why? It's because Patricia and Jerome are stopping me from committing suicide. But I know they know that I really can't live without Nina so I decided to follow her…but why are they being selfish? Why are they stopping me?

Later on, I heard Amber and the others arrive. Great, more people to stop me.

I ignored the people entering the room but I can't help but get a bit curious in what Alfie said. _"A miracle"_ I heard him say, I knew he was smiling that time. But how could he dare smile when Nina's dead.

"Fabian! STOP!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

I looked at where the voice came from and got shocked. Trembling, I dropped the knife. "Y-you're alive?" I asked, unbelievingly.

She just smiled at me and nodded. I couldn't help but grin. "Really? Is that you?"

Patricia commented a bit rudely and sarcastically but I just shrugged her off. The most important thing is: she's alive!

I ran towards her and hugged her tight, lifting and spinning her around

"I-I thought you were going to leave me" I whispered to her.

"Awww…" Amber said looking touched.

"Let's give them some space." Jerome suggested as they all left the room.

"Nina!" I let go of her, caressing her face gently. "Don't you ever leave me again."

I pulled her into another hug as I kissed the top of her head; I ran my fingers through her hair. This is too good to be true. I can't believe she's alive!

Then I heard her cry. I let go of her and she bowed her head low. I tilted her chin up and wiping her tears, I pulled her in for a sweet, passionate kiss. I really missed her soft and sweet lips.

After we broke the kiss, we were running out of breath. We sat on my bed, my hand gently holding hers, her head leaning on my shoulder and I asked, "Why were you crying?"

She looked at me, smiling sweetly, "You don't know how much I missed you, how much I missed this." She says.

"Look Nina, I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry if we all forgot. Don't worry; we'll make it up to you." I apologized, "You just don't know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

"If you just heard what I kept saying when you were still unconscious…" I told her.

"I heard." She smiles sweetly. I looked at her, shocked. "How?"

"It may sound weird but…" she started then she told me the story of how she visited her best friend, Amethyst, who passed away the day after her birthday. It may sound weird but the ghost of Amethyst protected her, she was hugging Nina the time Rufus triggered the gun.

"So that's why I thought I saw something white surrounding you.." I said. "You know, we should visit her next time."

"That's a great idea! She'd be glad to meet you all." Nina agrees with a smile. I don't really know who that Amethyst is, but I know she played a great role in Nina's life.

"I'm sorry again." I repeated. "Fabian, I already forgave you! I forgave all of you before the accident happened!" Nina told me. I smiled once more; she really has a good heart.

"J-just…don't dare do that again. I almost committed suicide knowing you were gone. You're my life, my everything and you mean so much to me. So promise me you won't leave me again, okay?" I told her.

She nodded, "Thank you." I kissed her forehead, "Will you go out with me then?"

With a smile that can light up the dark streets of England she said, "Yes!"

I was overjoyed. I hugged her once more and without noticing it, my lips were pressed to hers. We kissed once more, this time more sweet and passionate. I caressed her face with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist as she leaned against a wall.

*CLICK!*

I heard the door open but I ignored it. "YAYYYYYY! THEY'RE OFFICIALLY DATING NOW!" I hear Amber scream. That's when we broke the kiss, catching our breaths, and Nina looked down, blushing.

I'll never get tired of loving this girl, I thought.

**Amber's POV**

"What do you think they're doing now?" I asked impatiently and curiously.

"Probably making out." Jerome replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on! Let's check!" I excitedly invited them, grabbing Mara by the hand and dragging her away before she objected.

Everyone else followed us. When we reached their room, I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear what they're saying. No voices.

"Guys, I think Jerome's right. I think they're kissing." I whispered.

"How are you sure?" Mick asked.

"Well…there's only one way to find out." I smiled slyly and opened the door ever so gently and slowly.

And they were! When I opened the door, I found Nina pressed to a wall and they were kissing! Fabian's was hand wrapped around Nina's waist while the other caressed her face gently.

"Aww…how sweet and cute!" Mara whispered.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" Jerome whispered, looking like he was going to puke.

I entered the room and surprised them by screaming, "YAYYYYYY! THEY'RE OFFICIALLY DATING NOW!"

Joy smiled and took a picture before they even broke the kiss. "For the scrapbook." She whispered to me.

I noticed them trying to catch their breath, oh…how romantic! And Nina even looked down, blushing.

Mick ran up to Fabian, messing up his hair and says, "So, did you ask her out already, mate?"

Fabian looked at Nina who seemed to find interest on the floor and nodded. "She said yes, didn't she mate?" Fabian smiled, a sign that says 'yes'. "OH MY GOSH! REALLY?!" I cut in. I ran to Nina excitedly and hugged her. "Yay! This will be awesome! You and Fabian, Mara and Mick, me and…whoever it is and Patrica, Joy, Jerome and Alfie's partners all on a huge date! I can already imagine it!" I excitedly say, picturing it in my mind.

"GROUP HUGGGG!" I heard Alfie scream as he ran towards us, hugging us and then the others followed.

We hugged each other tight and then I heard Trudy call, "Kids! Come, I've prepared food!"

They all raced each other to the dining room, leaving me, Nina and Fabian behind.

"Fabina." I said with a smile. "I like it; I'll probably support it 'til the end."

Fabian and Nina blushed at what I said. "Come on guys, let's eat!" I told them. So they stood up, Fabian holding Nina's hand and walked to the dining room.

I grinned, "Fabina forever. I'll make sure no one or nothing gets in the way of your relationship.

We approached the table and they all looked at the couple in front of me. Trudy handed us each a glass of her specialty cocktail and then said, "Enjoy! And I'm glad you're back. Nina…also, congrats on your relationship!"

Then we all sat in our usual seats and Patricia raised her glass and said, "To Nina!" "No! To FABINA!" I corrected her.

We all grinned, "TO FABINA!" We all said, raising our glasses and toasting.

And this day ended with a huge party. I even plan to surprise them all, especially Nina, with a surprise trip to Paris and later California.

"It's here!" I squealed one random hour on the same day. They all looked at me, confused. "My surprise, silly!" I said.

"Follow me!" I led them outside, and there, my own limo was parked. I climbed in, motioning them to follow me.

"Where are we going?" Joy asked. "You'll see." I grinned.

A few minutes of driving later…

I could already see it from afar. It's my pink private jet.

"Here we are!" I said as we got off and the limo drove away.

"A jet?" Alfie asked me, questioningly. "We're going on a trip!" I excitedly say, "The locations are secret though. They all smiled at what I said, "Come on! Let's go!" And we all boarded the jet.

Of course, Nina and Fabian are sitting together; I even made sure that they did.

This will be just like a congratulatory party for Fabina and part 1 of my apology to Nina. I hope they'll like it. 'Cause I made sure it's really planned perfectly for Fabina. And I might even bridge other relationships too!

*CLICK!* I heard Joy's shutter go off. "For the scrapbook again!" she smiles, staring at the picture she took.

"Fabina all the way!" I cheerfully said as I stared at the cute couple, Nina's head leaning on Fabian's shoulder and his hand wrapped around her waist.

This surprise of mine would look like a honeymoon, I thought. And this will build strong relationships, making very strong relationships too.

* * *

_5 years later_

**_July 08 XXXX. 4:29 p.m._**

**_British North Cemetery_**

_(NINA'S POV)_

_Fabian wrapped his arm around me, smiling. We stood in front of her grave as we lay down numerous bouquets of purple flowers. I know she'll like it._

_"Thanks again, Ameth. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have still been alive until now. We owe you. And forever you'll be in my heart." I spoke to the grave._

_We were with Amber and Alfie, Mara and Mick, and Jerome and Patricia. Joy passed our invitation because she had some important thesis to finish. Alfie had his arm across Ambers' shoulder, Mara and Mick held hands tightly, and Patricia had her head leaning on Jerome's shoulder. Who could've thought Jerome and Patricia would be a couple. Who could've thought that Jerome would do those sweet couple stuff without thinking of puking._

_Amber placed the box in the hole the guys dug, just in front of Amethyst's grave. It filled of letters to Amethyst, extra pictures depicting the sweet and happy memories of the gang and some stuff that meant lots to them._

_"'Til we meet again, Amethyst." I said, throwing a purple rose on top of the box before they covered it up with soil._

_"Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Alfie complained. We all smiled and nodded as we walked away. I can't help but look back at the place we had just visited. And there, I saw, Amethyst, with her purple hair, smiling and waving goodbye. That made me smile as we called a cab, Fabian kissing the top of my head before we entered._

_The hurtful memories from the past were forgotten, buried deep into our hearts and brains. And we promised, no matter what happens, no one else will be forgotten. _

_At least we're all happy and peaceful._

**_FOR NOW._**

**END.**

A/N:

Yayyyy! It's done :D I hope you liked it. Please read and review, I need your opinions….

Watch out for part II or a sequel to this too :D I also hoped you liked/enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (I spent all my time, whenever I can get my hands on my laptop, to type this up. ^o^)


End file.
